What is a soulmate? (complete)
by calmwave
Summary: Jedna wiadomość może wiele zmienić. Johnlock. Wersja poprawiona, ukończona.


Wszystko zaczęło się od wiadomości. Dosłownie kilku słów, teoretycznie prostego komunikatu. Spojrzałem na nią przez ułamek sekundy, dotknąłem koniuszkami palców ekranu. _'Wyślij'._ Zanurzyłem się w fotelu, twoim fotelu, i ułożyłem dłonie na kolanach. Moje serce niebezpiecznie przyspieszyło rytm.

Wtedy jeszcze tego tak bardzo nie żałowałem. Chyba. Moja miłość była specyficzna. To wszystko było specyficzne.

Wiedziałem, że nie odpowiesz od razu. Każdy miałby chyba problem z odpisaniem na coś takiego. Starałem się odciągnąć moją uwagę od tej sytuacji, mojego własnego położenia. Zatopiłem się w Pałacu Myśli. W każdym jego pokoju byłeś ty, John. John Watson w każdym zakątku tej przestrzeni.

 _Nie wiem, co ci odpowiedzieć. Przepraszam. JW._

Twoja odpowiedź. Zbiór słów, z którego odruchowo starałem się odczytać więcej. Może nawet za dużo. Nie przerywałem tego, pozwalałem, by mnie wypełniało, dawało mi poczucie zrozumienia. Nie łudziłem się, że zrozumiem wszystko. Ludzie nie bez powodu doceniają zdolność ostrożnego manewrowania między myślami i manipulowania własnym przekazem.

To, co napisałeś. Zdecydowanie nie w twoim stylu. Ale ja sam nie byłem do końca świadomy tego, co było wtedy we mnie. Nie umiałem tego zaszufladkować. Oboje raczej tego nie pojmowaliśmy. To było jak zawyżenie niektórych statystyk.

Postanowiłem wtedy od ciebie uciekać. Zamknąć się w pokoju, usiąść na łóżku, spoglądać za okno. Mieszkasz ze mną. To był idiotyczny pomysł.

Słyszałem, kiedy wchodzisz. Twoje kroki były ciężkie. Za ciężkie. Nie szukałeś, bo nie słyszałeś mnie. Od momentu, kiedy przekroczyłeś próg mieszkania, starałem się nie wydać z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. To naprawdę stało się ucieczką. Byłeś zmęczony, po chwili zamknąłeś drzwi swojej sypialni. Kilka skrzypnięć, plusk wody, a później cisza. Martwa cisza. Zapadłem wtedy w sen. To mnie nie uspokoiło; było tylko przerwą, kurzem przykrywającym rozsypane garści spostrzeżeń. Zawsze tak łatwo jest zmieść ten kurz najzwyklejszym otwarciem powiek.

Poranny spacer po twoim wyjściu, chęć zapalenia papierosa. Nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Im bliżej powrotu do mieszkania, tym trudniej było nabrać mi powietrze. Wszystko wokół wydawało się normalne; to mój organizm odmawiał posłuszeństwa.

221b. Niby-azyl. Jeśli bym cię wtedy jednak zobaczył... Nie wiedziałem, co by się wtedy stało. John, John, John...

Nie byłem w stanie się na niczym skupić.

Sms. Pytanie do Lestrade'a, czy znajdzie dla mnie czas. Szybka odpowiedź. Brak okazji do porozmawiania w samotności. Sam musiałem wybrać się do Scotland Yardu. To miała być zabawa w podtekst.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zazwyczaj spoglądam na Londyn jak na zbiór oczywistości. Mijam kolejne budynki, ulice i po prostu przypominam sobie fakty. Kojarzę je ze sprawami, kontaktami z mojej sieci znajomych. Zapamiętuję to, czego do tej pory nie dostrzegłem. To miasto jest miejscem pełnym zmian i nie czeka na to, aż podążę jego śladami. Wtedy nie potrafiłem jednak zrobić najmniejszego kroku w tej gonitwie za rzeczywistością. Byłem jednocześnie tak pusty i zamotany w niewidzialną sieć. Myśli zdawały się krążyć po mnie z najwyższą możliwą szybkością, ale tak naprawdę nad niczym się nie zastanawiałem. Mój wzrok podążał tylko niemo za zmieniającym się krajobrazem. Opuszki palców zacisnęły się delikatnie na moich ustach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że moje dłonie drżą. Spojrzałem na nie z pewnym niedowierzaniem. Moje narzędzie pracy, część ciała, w której niezawodność, stateczność i opanowanie zawsze wierzyłem, poruszała się konwulsyjnym, bliżej nieokreślonym ruchem. I nie mogłem temu zapobiec. Pozostałem skupiony na obserwowaniu tej słabości do momentu, gdy dotarłem do Scotland Yardu. Musiałem się uspokoić. To najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Wszystkie czynności wykonywane półautomatycznie. Stary, powtarzalny schemat. A później zatrzasnęły się drzwi do pokoju Lestrade'a. Emocje powróciły do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Zamknąłem się w pułapce, którą sam dla siebie stworzyłem.

-Zmiana stylu czy zepsuta pralka?

W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiałem aluzji DI. Dostrzegłem jednak jego wzrok wlepiony w moją klatkę piersiową. Nagły przebłysk. Miałem na sobie twój sweter, John. Twój sweter. I nawet do dziś nie wiem, do cholery, kiedy go założyłem. Dokonałem wtedy czegoś nieprawdopodobnego. Upokorzyłem sam siebie, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa. Lestrade nadal na mnie patrzył. Jak wielu ludzi na tym świecie nie jest przyzwyczajony do mojego milczenia. Inaczej. Jest w nim przyzwyczajenie. Bezmyślne przekonanie, że mój czas reakcji jest najkrótszym z możliwych. Odpowiedziałem w najbardziej trywialny sposób:

-Żadne z nich.

-Co więc spowodowało, że masz na sobie sweter twojego współlokatora?

Mój język zdawał się zaplątywać w bliżej nieokreślony, trudny do rozwiązania węzeł. Cholerny świat i cholerni ludzie zawsze oczekują ode mnie cholernych odpowiedzi. Wypowiedzenie jednej z nich było tak na dobrą sprawę tym, po co w ogóle tam przyszedłem. Mogłem wręcz przysiąc, że taki był mój plan. Niepewność rozrywała mnie od środka. W dotychczasowym życiu miałem już do czynienia z torturami. Ta jednak wydawała się być najgorszą, jaka kiedykolwiek mnie spotkała.

-Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?

W ciągu kilku sekund podjąłem decyzję, przełknąłem wszelkie gorzkie słowa i zostało mi tylko krótkie, suche, kłamliwe stwierdzenie

-Tak, nic niezwykłego.

Mimika mojego rozmówcy była oczywista. DI postanowił jednak nie kontynuować tego osobliwego 'przesłuchania'. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, co czułem wewnątrz siebie. Coś mówiło mi, że wszystko poszło w nieodpowiednim kierunku. Nie mogłem jednak tego dłużej rozważać- pozostawałem we wciąż niezakończonym przepływie informacji.

-Wiesz, mamy teraz taką sprawę... Jeśli chcesz, mógłbyś...

-Nie jestem zainteresowany-przerwałem.-Może innym razem.

Wyszedłem bez pożegnania. W sumie to mój naturalny odruch, Lestrade nie powinien być zaskoczony. Złapałem pierwszą możliwą taksówkę. Kiedy siadałem na tylnym siedzeniu, odpowiedziałem szorstko na pytanie kierowcy o docelowe miejsce podróży.

-St Bart's. Jak najszybciej.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na korytarzu szpitala wszystkie kroki są nienaturalnie głośne. Każdy dźwięk staje się wyraźniejszy, głębszy. Poznałem cię w jednym z pomieszczeń, które wówczas mijałem. To było jak szybkie spostrzeżenie, przerwana analiza. Ta myśl sprawiła jednak, że czułem się bardziej niepewny. Zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami do kostnicy. Wąska szyba umożliwia spojrzenie do wewnątrz przed wejściem. Molly była wtedy tak opanowana i spokojna. Zawsze poświęcona pracy. Zazwyczaj w jakiś sposób zagubiona między ludźmi. To podobieństwo zachowań do dziś jest uderzające. Ona jest elementem układanki. Stała się nim dużo wcześniej. Ważna, a niedostrzeżona część. To w sumie zrozumiałe. Ona również nie określiłaby siebie w taki sposób.

Założyłem maskę obojętności, zewnętrznego spokoju. Wszedłem do środka. Wnętrze pomieszczenia wydawało się wtedy chłodniejsze. A może to tylko moje serce zbliżyło się do poziomu specyficznej hipotermii? Nieogrzane twoją obecnością. Zimne, puste, zapomniane. Zupełnie jak ta przestrzeń. Moje myśli już w tamtej chwili stawały się coraz bardziej irracjonalne. Nie mogłem ich jednak usunąć. To było niebezpieczne. Niewątpliwie niepokojące.

Pamiętam przywitanie, kilka wypowiedzianych cicho słów, specyficzną nieśmiałość Molly (zewnętrzna słabość od zawsze ukrywała jej wewnętrzną siłę). W pewnym momencie słowa przestały do mnie jednak docierać. W głębi pomieszczenia dostrzegłem nagie ciało denata. Chłodne, chude, blade, martwe. Przygotowane do mojego eksperymentu. Mimika mojej twarzy musiała być dość oczywista-Hooper zostawiła mnie w samotności.

Ja, ciało i bat. Idealne warunki dla próby osiągnięcia wewnętrznego spokoju. Krótka dedukcja przed przystąpieniem do działania. Młody mężczyzna, pracownik fizyczny. Zgrubienia naskórka na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, liczne otarcia, głębokie nacięcie skóry na udzie. Najwłaściwszą hipotezą był odłamek szkła-mały otwór rany, specyficzny kształt brzegów. Już wtedy zaistniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, niemalże pewność co do występowania rozległych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Wypadek, nie morderstwo.

Przyglądałem się jego sylwetce, badałem ją centymetr po centymetrze. Nadal chłonąłem informacje, ale ich nie przetwarzałem. Wszystko zostało przerwane uderzeniem bata. Szybkie przecięcie powietrza, kilka ruchów ręką, specyficzny dźwięk pojawiający się w chwili osiągnięcia celu. Nagły przebłysk zatrzymał mnie w miejscu. Narzędzie, którym się posługiwałem opadło z łoskotem na gładką, ceramiczną powierzchnię. Wspomnienia potrafią być silniejsze niż moja samokontrola. Moje ciało przypomina sobie o każdym impulsie, który niegdyś przekazywał informację o bólu. Gdyby to był pierwszy tego typu atak, to zapewne leżałbym już obok upuszczonego przed chwilą bata, a drgawki uczyniłyby ze mnie reagujące kompulsywnie mięso. Ten schemat jest jednak powtarzalny. Opadłem na podłogę, lecz zrobiłem to świadomie, zatrzymując się w pozycji siedzącej. Mięśnie nóg napinały się; nastąpiły drobne skurcze grup komórek mięśniowych, jednak nie były one tak intensywne, jak dawniej. Obrazy przewijały się błyskawicznie. Moje oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale pomimo to widziałem wyraźnie każdy element retrospekcji, odczuwałem ją na sobie. Miałem zakrwawioną twarz, metaliczny posmak hemu w ustach stawał się wręcz nieznośny. Włosy były zlepione, poskręcane, nienaturalnie ułożone. Łańcuchy wbijały się w moje nadgarstki i kostki. Każdy niezaplanowany ruch był bolesny, a zaplanowane milczenie karane chłostą i ukłuciami ostrych narzędzi. Noże, scyzoryki, potłuczone szkło. Wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu dłoni moich oprawców mogło stać się bronią przeciwko mojemu ciału. Nie kontrolowałem sytuacji, a to stawało się bardziej przerażające niż widok moich rozległych ran. Musiałem to opanować. Myślałem o tobie. O twoich koszmarach. O twoich ranach, bliznach, bólu. Prosiłem cię, John, żebyś mnie stamtąd zabrał, do cholery, prosiłem...

W oddali usłyszałem głos. Trudno mu było przebić się przez krzyki, które rozrywały moje ciało od wewnątrz na poszarpane fragmenty. Molly. Ten na wpół złamany, ale stabilizujący wszystko ton należał do niej. Normalny, ludzki głos zawsze przywraca mnie powoli do pełnej świadomości. Nawet jeśli nie jest integralną częścią osoby, która byłaby najlepszym lekiem na to zło...Nawet jeśli nie jest twój.

Po kilkunastu minutach odzyskałem spokój. Siedziałem na krześle i wpatrywałem się w naczynie podane do moich rąk. Kawa. Czarna, dwie kostki cukru. To była chwilowa równowaga. Ona miała za chwilę ją zaburzyć. Po prostu to wiedziałem...

xxxxxxxxxx

Piętnaście minut. Dokładnie tyle czasu dała mi Molly Hooper. Jej głos, jednocześnie spodziewany i odrywający mnie od mojego zamyślenia, był niczym chłodna stal skalpela penetrująca zewnętrzne powłoki ludzkiego ciała. Zazwyczaj patolodzy nie działają jednak na żywych tkankach. -To... Od dłuższego czasu nie widziałam twoich ataków. Wiesz, ostatni z nich miał miejsce jeszcze przed... To było chwilowe zawahanie. Doskonale wiedziałem, co chciała powiedzieć. Jak wykorzystać swój głos.

-...przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Johnem-skończyłem jej zdanie wbrew własnej woli. To nie była w pełni świadoma reakcja. Tym razem to ja wykonałem nacięcie. Wszystko stanowiło jednak dopiero przedsmak, preludium dla tej melodii. Melodia skalpela.

Świadomość takiego zachowania sprawia, że czasami chciałbym zamilknąć. Nie ingerować w dalszą zawartość niedokończonych zdań, nie przeprowadzać głośnych analiz, nie zatracać się w wypowiadanych słowach, nie napędzać tej zabójczej machiny... nie rozcinać więcej ludzkiej skóry. Nie tworzyć drobnych, mało widocznych, ale niedających o sobie zapomnieć skaleczeń. Gdybym tylko potrafił to powstrzymać.

 _No co jest, Holmes? Zaniemówiłeś z powodu kilku drobnych kuksańców?_

 _Mały milczący skurwiel._

Znowu to czułem. To nadchodziło. Musiałem mówić, aby nie powróciło całkowicie. Musiałem mówić.

-Przepraszam, Molly.

-Za co chcesz mnie przepraszać?

-Nie powinnaś tego widzieć. Znowu.

Hooper spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy emanowały wewnętrznym spokojem. Widziałem w nich zrozumienie, akceptację, świadomość sytuacji. Wybaczenie.

-On jest bardzo do ciebie podobny. Bardzo podobny, Sherlock. Zewnętrznie skryty ze swoimi uczuciami, wewnętrznie wrażliwy na ich wpływ...

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co czuję?

Brak odpowiedzi. Krótkie spojrzenia, sygnały prostych analiz. Obliczanie ilości drobnych, wirtualnych nacięć. Miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że ostrze łaskocze skórę mojej szyi, okrąża przestrzeń wokół jabłka Adama, niebezpiecznie zbliża się do okolic, w których tkanki osłaniają naczynia krwionośne. Czekałem na ostateczne pchnięcie.

-Postaraj się o niego. Dla jego dobra.

Skalpel odsunął się gwałtownie od powierzchni naskórka. Melodia wewnątrz mojego umysłu została przerwana w połowie brzmienia kolejnej dramatycznie przedłużonej nuty. Byłem zaskoczony. Wybawiony z objęć własnego szaleństwa.

-Masz rację. Jesteśmy podobni. A ja nie umiem dłużej tego ukrywać.

Podniosłem głowę, a świadomość nieuniknionego oświetliła ciemność, w której do tej pory szukałem schronienia. Dopiłem kawę, wstałem, odłożyłem kubek na czyste, uporządkowane biurko.

Kiedy dotykałem już chłodnej klamki wyjściowych drzwi, odwróciłem się na pożegnanie w jej kierunku.

-Choć możesz mieć wrażenie, że jest inaczej, to zawsze liczyłaś się w tym wszystkim. Tak, zawsze mogłem liczyć na twoją pomoc. Ufać ci. Dopiero teraz to dostrzegłem... Dziękuję.

-Do widzenia, Sherlock.

-Do widzenia, Molly Hooper.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Nie jestem pewien, czy zasługuję na tyle od ciebie.

Od kilku minut stałem w drzwiach, oparty o framugę, wpatrujący się w twoją postać. Bo byłeś tam. W naszym wspólnym mieszkaniu. Siedziałeś przy oknie, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej z pozornym spokojem obserwowałeś ulicę. Twoja sylwetka, oświetlona przez wpadające do wnętrza promienie słońca, wyglądała tak prosto, zwyczajnie, naturalnie. Gdyby nie wypowiedziane przed tamtym momentem słowa, wszystko wydawałoby się jedynie kolejną monotonną sceną wyrwaną z codzienności, kontemplowaną w spokojnych i schematycznych myślach. Ale doskonale wiedziałeś, że powinienem się pojawić. Oboje byliśmy świadomi tego, co musi się wydarzyć. Drugie krzesło stojące obok ciebie było tylko potwierdzeniem oczywistości.

Zdecydowałem się na wykonanie kilku kroków w głąb pomieszczenia. Mimowolnie próbowałeś odwrócić głowę w moim kierunku, ale ostatecznie wycofałeś się. Usiadłem obok ciebie. Byłeś tak blisko, że pomiędzy nami pozostało tylko kilkanaście centymetrów przestrzeni. Mimo tego miałem wrażenie, że dzieliły nas kilometry. A przecież...

-Sherlock?

Czasami świat potrafi być moim głosem z offu. Drżącym, niepewnym głosem z offu.

-Tak, John?

-Nie chcę, abyś zrozumiał mnie źle. Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowy, moje życie bez ciebie nie byłoby takie samo, ale...

-Nie czujesz tego samego, co ja.

Teraz zastanawiam się, czy to naprawdę było konieczne. Czy...

-Tak naprawdę nie wiem co czuję, Sherlock. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chyba jedyną osobą, która nie zapomniała, że pomimo niektórych wydarzeń w moim życiu wciąż pozostałem sobą, i że nie trzeba traktować mnie z politowaniem i współczuciem wypisanym na twarzy. Wyrwałeś mnie z monotonii, której nigdy nie chciałem, i zapewniłeś mi dawkę adrenaliny i niebezpieczeństwa, nadając wszystkiemu sens. Zaakceptowałeś w pewien sposób to, jakim człowiekiem jestem. Ale ja... nie wyobrażam sobie tego wszystkiego. Nie mogę przed tobą udawać, że jest inaczej. Nie potrafiłbym.

Milczenie przerwało ten monolog. Dostrzegłem delikatne drżenie kącików twoich ust. Do dziś nie umiem go dobrze opisać. Wtedy starałem się tylko zapamiętać, zachować w swoim Pałacu Myśli to drobne zawahanie między uśmiechem a spadaniem w dół. Nawet gdybym chciał o nim zapomnieć, nie jestem chyba w stanie tego zrobić.

Twój wzrok wciąż pozostawał skupiony na punkcie w oddali. Od momentu, kiedy zbliżyłem się do ciebie, nie spojrzałeś na mnie ani razu. Nagle pytanie pojawiło się na końcu mojego języka, słodko-gorzkie, niepewne i...

-Czy ty się mnie boisz, John?

To nie miało wtedy zaistnieć. Nie wtedy. Musiałem... powiedzieć coś więcej. Ty na to... zasługiwałeś.

-Dobrze wiem, jaki jestem. Nieprzyjemny, obojętny, denerwujący, niedorzeczny, socjopatyczny... Określeń jest naprawdę wiele, nawet ja nie jestem w stanie przytoczyć wszystkich. To oczywiste, że... chciałbym nie czuć tego, co czuję. Powiedzieć coś, co cię uspokoi, załagodzi sytuację. Ale nie potrafię. Nie znajduję w sobie słów, które byłyby odpowiednie... Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić.

Może gdybym odważył się złączyć nasze usta w pocałunku, to mógłbym odnaleźć sposób, by odkryć przed tobą to, co było we mnie. Tak bardzo chciałem móc scałować te drobne, przezroczyste łzy, które niepostrzeżenie pojawiły się i tkwiły niczym błona na bielmie twojego oka. To byłaby próba pokazania tego, że mogłeś jednak czuć to samo, że twoja niepewność mogła być zniesiona przez takie gesty. Udowodniłbym ci, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy, słyszeć twoje słowa, każde z nich, cenniejsze od tysiąca innych, niedbale wydobytych głosek. Bo jesteś niezwykły, John. Jesteś niezwykły i to w twojej odmienności tkwi największa, najmocniej kontrastująca się względem otoczenia prawda i wrażliwość.

W końcu na mnie spojrzałeś. Pierwszy raz w życiu prawdziwie zatopiłem się w twoim spojrzeniu. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że obejmowałeś mnie ramieniem. Delikatny, ostrożny dotyk. W odpowiedzi byłem w stanie tylko oprzeć głowę o twój bark. Usłyszałem to niekontrolowane, ciche westchnienie. Cały świat wokół nagle stał się jednym, zlanym i niewyraźnym obrazem. Nic się nie skończyło, nic nie rozpoczęło, nic nie zostało rozwiązane.

xxxxxxxxxx

Im więcej czasu mija, tym bardziej moja pamięć i wspomnienia zacierają swoje podstawowe szlaki. Siedzę tutaj sam, staram się odtwarzać informacje. W jakiś sposób tęsknię za twoją obecnością w moim otoczeniu. Potem myśli powracają do teraźniejszości, ale ona sprowadza się jedynie do stwierdzenia, że mogłem wszystko poprowadzić inaczej. Staram się oddychać powoli i swobodnie. Chowam twarz w dłoniach, zamykam oczy. Potrzebuję tego. Nie jestem teraz zdolny do reagowania w inny sposób. Mogę tylko opuścić głowę, ukryć mimikę przed potencjalnym widzem tego wielokrotnie odtwarzanego spektaklu, zniknąć w Pałacu Myśli. Liczyć na to, że zachowałem w sobie tą niezbędną dozę logiki, która w końcu odepchnie ode mnie wszelkie zapisy pamięci z ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

To oczywiste, że tęsknię za tobą, John. Zawsze uważałem cię za moją bratnią duszę; kogoś, kto zna mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Każdy dzień wspólnego życia inspirował mnie do zmian. Moja wiara w to, że będziesz ze mną już zawsze mogła się równać tylko z twoją znajomością i akceptacją wszystkiego, co tworzy moją osobę. I choć wiedziałem też, że jest we mnie ukryta destrukcyjna cząstka zła łudziłem się, że tym razem wszystko potoczy się inaczej. Życie jednak zatacza swój regularny, niezmienny krąg. Ponowne dochodzenie do tej samej ściany jest tak irytująco oczywiste. Moja ściana składa się z wyższych uczuć, których okazywania w odpowiedni sposób wciąż nie potrafię się nauczyć.

Mógłbym spróbować opowiedzieć sobie jeszcze raz smutniejszą część tej historii, wytknąć własnemu ja każdy nielogiczny błąd. Może kiedyś znowu to zrobię. Dziś jestem jednak cholernie zmęczony. Tak cholernie zmęczony. Apatia jest jednym z najtrudniejszych przeciwników. Aby ją pokonać, muszę zaakceptować rzeczywistość, nie poddając się jej. Chciałbym wierzyć w to, że jesteś teraz wewnętrznie mniej połamany ode mnie.

 _Czy jesteś połamany, John?_


End file.
